


Cold Mornings

by Alfer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Carmilla Secret Santa, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: Music, some said, was a gift from the divine, to mark the unbreakable connection between soulmates. Carmilla considers herself very lucky, to have found the woman who makes her soul sing.





	Cold Mornings

Carmilla smiled sleepily to herself. Laura’s voice, beautiful and clear, carried a familiar tune over to their bedroom, mixed with the sound of wrapping paper. Probably fixing up the presents for later in the day. The sun had not yet come up in the cold christmas morning, stars shining in the clear night sky as Carmilla looked to their window. The peace of the moment, and Laura’s song, almost lulled Carmilla back to sleep, but she had an idea on her mind. Plus, she could never sleep well without Laura in her arms anyway. 

Carmilla got up from the bed, humming the same melody as she leaned on the doorway, watching Laura in her pajamas pants and a Christmas sweater. Full of nervous energy, Laura moved boxes under her Christmas' tree.

Music, some said, was a gift from the divine, to mark the unbreakable connection between soulmates. Songs could only be heard once one loved, and was loved, by another. It had been one of Carmilla’s greatest frustrations. The workings of the instruments, how a piano made notes reach the air, how a violin or a guitar accomplished the same but in a different form, or so others told her, was something that fascinated Carmilla.

She had never heard a single note in her life. Until she had barged into the last available dorm room of an Austrian university of questionable quality. There she had seen the girl who would become her best friend, nose scrunched and face bunched in an adorable frown. “Who the hell are you?” Laura had demanded, and in those words, Carmilla heard a few timid notes, coming in from one of their neighbors down the hall.

Their relationship hadn’t exactly started off in the best way, but Carmilla wouldn’t change a thing. Every small gesture of care Laura made for her also made the notes slowly come together into a melody, a violin’s lone, beautiful sound, Carmilla had learned. And once Laura had taken her hand for an impromptu waltz in their dorm one late night in their second year, Carmilla heard a symphony guide their steps. The way Laura followed on time had given Carmilla so much hope. The kiss that followed made her heart jump on time too.

It hadn’t all been roses, of course. They were both very stubborn, and in those early days they had struggled to truly communicate with one another, but they learned, and their song grew with them.

“Carm, what are you doing up? Did I wake you? Sorry about that, I was just thinking about Mattie’s gift. Should we have gone with that chess set instead of the necklace? And shouldn’t the tree be a little closer to the window?”

Laura stepped in front of her. Blinking away the memories, Carmilla smiled while her wife rambled on. Mattie could be intimidating when she wanted to, which hadn’t worked so well on Laura. Things had been tense between them until a shared hatred of certain politicians had been discovered. After that, a friendship Carmilla was very thankful for had sprung up between her sister and Laura. It had also resulted in a weird gift-giving competition that Carmilla really didn’t want to get involved in.

“Don’t worry about it, liebling. And don’t worry about the gift or tree either, Mattie’s gonna love that necklace and the tree is fine where it is.” 

Laura gave a shy smile, stepping closer to Carmilla. “I know baby. It’s our first christmas in this house, I just want it to be as good as it can be.” 

Christmas was important for Laura, and Carmilla’s heart melted at how worried she sounded. She closed the small distance left between them, pulling Laura into a hug. They both relaxed immediately, even the cold being forgotten as the comfort and warmth of each other surpassed it. The song, their song, took a soft turn Carmilla loved more than almost any other part.

Carmilla held on tighter, arms around Laura’s middle, and said, “You’re here. That’s more than enough for a perfect christmas to me.”

Laura chuckled, hiding her face further in the crook of Carmilla’s neck. “You’re a softie.” She placed a gentle kiss on Carmilla’s neck. “My softie.”

Carmilla couldn’t help but giggle at that. “Yeah yeah, don’t let it get to your head. Now, how about we go back to bed, it’s far too cold to stay up.” 

Laura nodded, but when she pulled back, there was a mischievous smile on her face. “Oh, and I’m sure we’re only going back to sleep, aren’t we?”

Carmilla’s answering smirk had the intended effect. She could feel Laura shivering in her arms, a soft sigh leaving her lips. Having such an effect on her wife never stopped making her proud. “I did think about using the gift we got for each other, but now I think I’d rather have breakfast in bed instead.”

Laura laughed at that. “And a dork, you’re also a dork.” Carmilla smiled brightly in answer. Dork or not, it did not stop Laura from leading them back to their bed. Or from kissing Carmilla deeply, as if they hadn’t been doing this just last night. Carmilla answered in kind, and soon enough, their clothes lay in a discarded pile on the floor, cold forgotten.

Carmilla pressed Laura down on their bed, lips only leaving Laura’s to start trailing down her neck and collarbone, biting and sucking bruises on her way down. She loved seeing the marks left on Laura’s skin after, a primal sense of pride awakened by them, and by the marks Laura left on her too. That was one of the best parts of winter, they could make as many hickeys on the other as they wanted, with no worries about teasing from their friends over it.

Laura’s hands tangled on Carmilla’s long hair, her small moans growing louder as Carmilla continued down, taking an already pebbled nipple into her mouth and sucking hard, her left hand pinching and rolling the other between thumb and forefinger. 

“ _ Carm _ .” Laura breathed her name like a prayer, in time with the melody running through Carmilla’s head, each of their moans and sighs adding to the music.

Carmilla could, and often did, play with Laura's breasts for a long time, making Laura beg for her fingers and mouth to go lower. But it was christmas, and she was feeling generous. She let go of the nipple, kissed the skin over Laura's heart tenderly, eyes never leaving Laura’s, and slowly made her way down.

She scratched Laura’s abs with blunt nails, enjoying the reaction that caused, before gripping Laura’s hips. Her wife’s legs opened wider for her, and Carmilla couldn’t help but lick her lips. Laura was already so wet. Carmilla lowered her head, about to take Laura’s clit into her mouth, but stopped short. The whine of frustration that caused made her smile. “Don’t look away from me, Laura.”

And with that, she dove in. Laura’s taste was heavenly on her tongue as she licked her from her clit to her entrance. Laura’s grip on her hair tightened to the point of almost hurting, but Carmilla didn’t care. Their shared soul song was reaching a crescendo as she took Laura’s clit into her mouth, lashing it with her tongue before grazing her teeth against the bundle of nerves. Laura’s moans were getting louder, and she nearly screamed Carmilla’s name when two fingers entered her, curling and pushing against the spot Carmilla knew drove Laura crazy.

Laura’s golden eyes were almost closed, but she didn’t look away from Carmilla once. Only when Carmilla judged it was enough, and sucked hard on Laura’s clit at the same time she curled her fingers inside her, only then did Laura throw her head back as she screamed her release, a chant of Carmilla’s name becoming the chorus of their music.

As the melody slowly dropped back to its normal tune, Carmilla helped Laura ride out the aftershocks, before pulling out of her and licking her fingers clean. That got a soft whine from Laura, which had Carmilla chuckling. She laid her head on Laura’s belly, kissing the mark there. Laura ran her hand through Carmilla’s dark locks, gently working out the tangles her grip had left there. 

Soon enough Laura would get her breath back, and it would be her name waking up their neighbors as she drove Carmilla to the edge. But for now they both rested, the shared beat of their soul song saying everything without a word. Carmilla sighed in contentment, this was a perfect christmas morning.

**Author's Note:**

> A carmilla secret santa gift for respectabledeviant over on tumblr. I hope you like it, and happy holidays!
> 
> The biggest thanks to canyousmellchips and Melime for reading this one over in very short notice.


End file.
